


Laundry

by TheBreakfastGenie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Laundry, this was written with TOS in mind but works equally well with AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreakfastGenie/pseuds/TheBreakfastGenie
Summary: Scotty invents a new, better way to do laundry on the Enterprise.





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest friend forced me to post this after I spent maybe ten minutes writing it last night.

“This’ll work way better than the old way. Money-back guarantee!” Montgomery Scott beamed down at three weeks of work with the look of a proud father.  
  
“Are you sure it works?” the captain asked. “Have you tested it?” Scotty shook his head.  
  
“Haven’t had a chance yet. I only just finished ‘er this morning.”  
  
“Well,” Captain Kirk declared, “there’s no time like the present!”  
  
“Hang on a minute. Are we sure this thing is safe? I mean, doesn’t this Jeffries tube have an intended function you’re interfering with somehow?” Scotty was not about to let Dr. McCoy’s skepticism tarnish his victory.  
  
“I thought you were a doctor, not an engineer,” he said loftily. “So why don’t you leave the engineering to me, aye?”  
  
“If this thing blows up in our faces I’m the one who’s going to have put all of you back together,” McCoy said.  
  
“Come on, Bones, it’ll be fun.” Captain Kirk tugged his gold uniform shirt over his head.  
  
“If it works, it will be a more efficient approach to laundry than our current system. Therefore, it is only logical to test Mr. Scott’s invention,” Spock’s gaze lingered conspicuously on the captain’s bare chest.  
  
“Right then!” Captain Kirk declared, approaching the edge, tunic in hand. “Here goes nothing.” The four senior officers watched as the garment tumbled down the tube, soon obscured by the sonic cleanser Scotty had installed. After a moment, Kirk flipped open his communicator.  
  
“Kirk to Uhura. We sent down a piece of clothing as a test. Did you get it?”  
  
“Not ye-“ Uhura’s voice was interrupted by a soft thump. “Cancel that, captain, it’s here,” Uhura answered.  
  
“Is it… clean?” Scotty and the captain exchanged excited looks, waiting with baited breath for the answer.  
  
“Affirmative, captain. The shirt is clean.” Kirk pumped his fist in the air.  
  
“Scotty! You did it!” he cleared his throat, unsuccessfully masking the glee in his voice. “Thank you, lieutenant. Kirk out.” The captain turned back to his chief engineer. “Scotty! You’re a genius! Now, Bones, you doubting Thomas, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
“You’re all invited to sickbay,” McCoy answered diplomatically. “First round’s on me.”


End file.
